


欲情顾纵

by geesong



Series: 肉 [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 21:06:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geesong/pseuds/geesong
Summary: 原著向，肉练手，埃尔文生日当夜的故事





	欲情顾纵

欲情顾纵

埃尔文喝了酒。他的原本梳理的服帖的金发散落了下来，口中呼出浓重的酒气，埃尔文的身子往利威尔身上倾斜着，脸上带着高兴的笑。  
他们的团长今晚喝了不少，但是绝对没有他表现出得那么醉。利威尔没花什么力气就把埃尔文从凳子上支起来，他的手自然地搭上利威尔的肩膀，接着被矮个子连拖带拽地被带出了饭厅。利威尔知道埃尔文酒量不错，他还可以走直线，根本不需要利威尔撑着就能自己回房间。但是埃尔文脸上带着那样温和的笑容，鼻子蹭在利威尔的侧脸，温热的身体贴上来，手臂紧紧地搂着他。  
在空荡荡的走廊上，利威尔用脚暴躁地把兵团其他人的笑语隔在单薄的木门后面。埃尔文的眼中那种醉酒的神情已经消失，但他的手没有从利威尔的身上移开。他的嘴唇贴上利威尔的脖子，压低声音表达自己的感谢，“我爱你。”  
埃尔文牵著利威尔的手，在进房间时把想要向后退缩的对方大力拉扯着进了自己房间。他的另一只手熟练的去扣门的锁，接着炽热的吻就撞入彼此的口中。  
房间里面格外的黑，利威尔看不到埃尔文的表情。但是感受到那些炽热的吐息蹭在自己的脸颊上，埃尔文的舌尖试探地伸进来，再从他的唇齿间抽离，沿着脖颈向下滑动，在皮肤上舔下一道湿漉漉的冰凉痕迹。今天的埃尔文比以往都急躁地多，他的右手用力揉捏着利威尔的臀瓣，手臂紧紧扣住利威尔的腰。左手已经隔着战斗服厚厚的布料，大力搓动利威尔下身膨胀的形状。  
喘息从口中漏出来，埃尔文像是受了鼓励一般加大力度，甚至捏地利威尔的肿胀生疼。他的亲吻也少见地带着急躁的攻击性，牙齿啃咬着利威尔脖子上单薄的皮肤，尖利的犬齿造成令人警觉的疼痛，留下一串微小印迹。利威尔在那种刺痛的吮吸落在锁骨上时挣扎起来，不得已抬手去扯埃尔文的头发。  
带着点愤怒，利威尔在黑暗中对上埃尔文的脸。他不喜欢今天晚上发生的很多事情，不喜欢埃尔文纵容士兵们的胡闹，不喜欢他喝的一杯又一杯酒，不喜欢埃尔文来者不拒的笑容，不喜欢他在聊天间隙中把散落的头发向后撩拨的动作，不喜欢他在人群中寻找自己时那种迷惑的表情。  
饭桌上的利威尔带着不耐烦的表情，他认为埃尔文全然忘记了这是属于他们的夜晚，忘记了这应该是一个没有公文或者其他人叨扰，只属于爱人的夜晚。  
埃尔文没有抗拒利威尔的动作。他的头发被利利扯着，头向后仰着，手还在对方的两腿间没有停下取悦的动作。他不怕利威尔的威胁，甚至发出沉闷的笑声。利威尔终于在他把腿顶入自己两腿之间时漏出呻吟，他松开手转而按在埃尔文的手腕上，声音还带着浓重的鼻音。  
“我不想做。”  
埃尔文没有回应他的拒绝，而是再次吻上利威尔的唇。他的舌头侵犯进对方摇头想要逃避的双唇，双手粗暴地向上扯出对方的衣服。那些原本被整齐塞入皮带中的布料，紧贴着皮肤被抽出时竟带来快感。埃尔文听到对方加重的喘息，手指熟练地解开皮带。他的舌头舔上利威尔的耳廓，逼出一声无法抑制的惊叫，在那种满溢快感的颤抖中把手伸进裤子里去摸早已坚挺的性器。  
那里的布料已经被前液沾湿。  
“你想做。”埃尔文温柔地吻他，口中说出肯定的话语，却没有下一步的动作。  
他的手抚摸着利威尔的脸，在一片黑暗中，他们甚至看不清彼此的脸。但是埃尔文知道对方露出了怎样的表情，就像利威尔知道埃尔文会用怎样带着爱意的眼神看向自己。  
利威尔终于抬手主动抱紧了他。他的身体埋入对方的拥抱，下身的挺立隔着已经被扯开一半的布料顶在埃尔文的坚挺上，在那里顶出一声呻吟。  
埃尔文说的对。他想做，想要的不得了。  
没人理会屋子里为什么这么暗，也顾不上点亮一盏灯。他们知道床的位置，于是抬手撕扯着对方的衣服，跌跌撞撞地移动着直到小腿磕在床沿上。脱了一半的裤子挂在腿上，埃尔文向后倒下去时拉了利威尔一把，他被拥着摔进床铺中。埃尔文在黑暗中发出打闹般的笑声。  
利威尔翻身坐起，向上扯掉自己的衣服。他在黑暗中摸索着埃尔文刚刚那只护着他后脑的手，沿着那粗壮的手臂从向对方的身体攀爬。从手臂到肩膀，沿着脖子到脸颊，利威尔触摸到埃尔文的嘴唇。他看不清对方的表情，但这样的笑声挠的利威尔心里发痒。埃尔文不算太严肃，但也从未在别人面前发出这样的开心的声音。他的胸腔因为呼吸急促起伏着，利威尔的手突兀地摸上埃尔文的脸，他向上弯曲的眉毛，眼角挤压出的笑纹，还有被触碰时反射性躲闪的长睫毛。  
他跨坐上埃尔文的大腿，在那些开心的笑声渐渐放低时摸上埃尔文的嘴唇。还有柔软湿润的舌尖，埃尔文舔了他的手心。  
带了更多的玩味的意味和挑逗，埃尔文品尝利威尔的指腹，他的舌头勾勒出指甲边缘的浅纹，在舔弄过后是深深的吮吸。那种大力的吞吐和口腔中收缩的力度，仅仅是手指都足以让利威尔舒服地头皮发麻。  
他的下体不安分地磨上埃尔文的坚硬，抽出的手指在埃尔文赤裸的胸前滑出濡湿的痕迹。利威尔很少主动去触碰埃尔文的身体，他的手总是想办法限制埃尔文的动作，或是表示警告或是陷入不受控制的快感。但今天不一样，黑暗鼓励那些出格的尝试，更何况他们预留了一整晚的时间给彼此。  
粗糙的手心在埃尔文的身上停留，手心滑过听力的乳尖，手掌大力揉捏那块厚厚的胸肌。利威尔用了导致疼痛的力度，在上面捏出属于自己的指印，接着满意地听到埃尔文压抑的吸气声。他的指尖不为快感，更像是检阅。从被自己搓弄地发胀的乳头乡下，沿着那些向外鼓胀的腹肌滑下去，在小腹上的毛发中打量下方跃跃欲试的巨兽。  
埃尔文给足了耐心去满足利威尔的好奇心，他感受着那些生涩的触碰，抬手揉捏着利威尔的脖子给予鼓励。在对方试探着缓慢抚摸自己的粗壮时，直起身子，凑上前，给他一个热情的吻。  
利威尔的脸颊发烫，那里肯定已经红了一片。  
他不擅长这个，最终顺从地松开手上的动作，转而搂上埃尔文的肩膀。利威尔被压进床里，感受着埃尔文逐渐向下进攻的吻。从小腹向下，在高昂的性器上短暂停留后，埃尔文的双手向外掰开了他的大腿。  
他能感觉到那里不容置疑的力度，黑暗中埃尔文的每一丝触碰都令他感到紧张和期待。对方的手心温热，按在自己发凉的皮肤上。埃尔文的脸隔得很近，没有碰到他的身体，却任由吐息喷打在自己下面敏感的毛发上。呼出来的气带着热，在散去时又变得凉，毛发在埃尔文手指的玩弄下带着痒。利威尔感到难为情，但他的双腿大开着，难以自持地期待着，他迫不及待想要更多。  
毫无预兆地，埃尔文把他挺立的性器含了进去，深深地含了进去。没有碰到任何口腔内坚硬的牙床，而是在一瞬间完全被吞进柔软紧缩的腔内。埃尔文知道他的长度，知道他硬起的弧度，甚至没有用手去确认位置，就紧紧的吸进口中。  
几乎是同时被吓得弹了起来，利威尔的身体向上坐起，在虚空中摸不到对方的身体。原本的惊吓在脱口而出时全然变成了呻吟，性器前端溢出大量的液体。胯部不受控制地在对方的口中更深地挺入，利威尔没来得及把那一句拒绝说出口，就已经射在了埃尔文的口中。  
他在黑暗中听到吞咽的声音。  
埃尔文没有等利威尔射完就已经把手指探入后穴，那里柔软湿滑，在晚餐前早就被利威尔准备完全。他的小腹因为射精的快感而僵硬着挺着，却又被后面忽然侵入的胀痛卸去了力气。埃尔文熟悉他的身体，也熟悉他为自己准备好的一切。他没有犹豫地直接用两根手指挺入那个令对方舒服的位置，利威尔无法压抑自己变调的呻吟，他的身体不安地扭动着，阴茎从埃尔文的口中挣脱。甩了对方一脸射精后依旧不断溢出的前液，黑暗中是利威尔紧促大声的喘息，和肌肉绷紧与床单摩擦的声音，甚至可以听到眼泪从眼角滴落在床单上的碰撞声。  
来的太快了，他甚至不知道埃尔文什么时候已经把大腿根部卡在自己的腿下。埃尔文进去的动作太激烈，利威尔被按着腰部深深向下迎合埃尔文挺入的动作。他被快感冲涮地不知所措，除了喘息和呻吟不知道还可以做什么。  
像是成为了他的玩物，利威尔顺从地被摆弄着张开更大的弧度。他的身体被扭转，搬动，一只脚踝被埃尔文握紧，举过对方的肩膀，再被变换着角度深深插入。  
利威尔在黑暗中摸不到对方的身体，他知道埃尔文的手捏在自己的大腿上，迫使自己张开这样的角度。他们的下体紧紧相连着，埃尔文甚至还能腾出手来撸动他不断溢出体液的性器。但利威尔抬手却够不到对方的身体。埃尔文向后挺着腰，用性器自然向上的弧度顶着他的敏感点，在利威尔刚刚射出后又深又重的反复刮进去。利威尔抬手捂住自己的脸，他被埃尔文刺激出眼泪，连呻吟都带着哭腔。  
这样的刺激太过了，但利威尔在黑暗中喘息，渴望更多这样放纵的快乐。  
射过后歪斜软下去的器官被埃尔文抚弄着带着点刺痛感，利威尔不记得自己射了第几次，他身上被埃尔文触碰的每一个位置都已经因为过于敏感而带上了疼痛。  
利威尔终于叫了埃尔文的名字。  
他终于在黑暗中摸到了埃尔文贴上来的身体。  
利威尔的双手搂上去，双腿主动地交缠上对方的腰。他的动作限制了埃尔文抽插的幅度，埃尔文已经在他的体内射了两次，他们释放了大量的体液，每一个动作都耗费着他们的体力，最后一次的快感近在眼前，却又来的格外缓慢，甚至于折磨。他们的性器敏感地生疼，但是他们不愿停下。  
埃尔文的喘息和他的混在一起，他们的身体因为临近的快感颤抖着。性交动作大地无法好好接吻，利威尔的指甲嵌进埃尔文的肩膀，刮过他的手臂。直到埃尔文再一次射进去。  
那里一凉，利威尔已经变得稀释的体液全然射在了他们小腹上。  
他们花了四十秒平复喘息，用了五分钟去停下那些亢奋的心跳。埃尔文蜷缩起身体，头靠在利威尔的胸口。他已经累坏了，任由利威尔搂紧他的聪明头脑，像猫理顺毛发一样抚摸自己的头发。  
埃尔文的头很重，利威尔身前身后都是粘腻的体液。他知道自己需要尽早去做清洁，也需要催促埃尔文从自己的身上移开。但他搂着埃尔文，把那个在兵团前下令的团长和压在身上平缓呼吸的爱人重叠在一起。  
利威尔睁着双眼直到埃尔文睡着，才在他的额头上印下自己的吻。


End file.
